Miguel Inge
A drifter on both sides of the border and sometimes the law, Inge has nonetheless managed to become a beloved Baron of The Papal States. History Early life Miguel was born to Katrina and Javier Inge, poor paisano farmers, in 2236. They lived just outside the village of Bancos, in the realm of Baron Delgato Ense. Ense was an ambitious lord in The Papal States, concerned only gaining more power and not the welfare of his people. After buying a dozen Longhorns from Valle Hermoso, Ense promptly told the Inges that he was taking their farm for his ranch. They themselves were going be his servants at his estate. Miguel would spend the next eleven years as a servant of the Baron, living in the small servant's quarters with his family, Another family with four children and an old Lipan cook. Miguel and his family were responsible for managing the large garden at the back of the estate, keeping animals and bugs from eating them. After their tasks were done they had whatever was left of the day off, which was usually spent taking care of their own food supply, a small pen of pig-rats. One day soon after turning seven, Miguel met a girl about his age when he was carrying a rat to his mother for dinner. They talked for a minute but Miguel's mother yelled for him to hurry up. When he got back the girl was gone. She reappeared the next day however, where Miguel's mother told him to bow before her. He asked her why, and the girl replied that her father was the Baron and she was Isabella Ense. His mother ordered him to apologize, but she laughed it off. From then on the two of them would be best friends Her father sometimes reproached her for 'associating with a peasant', but let them be besides these few times. His fellow servants would be a greater cause of trouble for them. The other family, the Nashs, had four sons that worked inside with their parents. All four of the brothers had fallen in love with Isabella and hated Miguel for the favor she showed him. During their childhood the Nashs would always try to get Miguel in trouble, even going so far as to frame him. Their actions however, always annoyed the Baron as opposed to angering him, and he simply told Miguel to stop it. They consistently failed in their schemes until the night Isabella turned 18. Her hand already promised to a distant Duque in exchange for more land, Isabella asked Miguel, who had been her best friend for over a decade, to spend the night with her. It was awkward but also passionate, And also overheard. The boys told the Baron about what they heard, eager for the results. The results would be that they were whipped beyond.comprehension, such was the anger that rose in the Baron. He would later feel nauseous when he learned of the dishonor done to him, both by his daughter, and by Miguel whom he defended. He knew his daughter was pregnant at two weeks, and sentenced Miguel to death, after ordering his guards to beat him. He was saved from this fate by Isabella, who pleaded her father to change it to exile, which he did after hours of pleading. Miguel left the barony two days later, never to return. He would never know, but Isabella killed herself three days after he left. From here he drifted around, his mind still consumed by Isabella. He ended up in La Baronía de Mar, a small trading port on the Gulf of Mexico. It was dependent on Rafters coming to trade, exchanging leather and animal hides for outside resources. The previous four weeks has seen three raids from pirates, who always seemed to know where the traders were there. When Miguel asked about work, he was told that the Baron was looking for guards. A still heart-broken Miguel took the job, being the only he could find. He at first just got food and drink for the watchmen, was trusted enough after the first couple weeks to be given a gun. The pirates struck one night when Miguel was watching the wharf, and fired three shots quickly, warning other guards the pirates were back. The two groups exchanged fire for several minutes before the pirates pulled back to sea. Happy not to lose trade for once, the Baron and merchants congratulated Miguel and the guards. Miguel for his part also gained a fair amount of respect from the other guards, having held off the pirates for the time it took for them to get there. The pirates would continue to attack on the night with the most money for the next three months, with no one able to discover how they knew. Miguel was the one to solve the mystery, Finding the captain of the guard, a well respected man who had protected the town for decades, meeting with one of the pirates while patrolling. Having grown cautious over these last few months, Miguel just stayed there and watched the exchange, at the end of which the pirate slipped the captain a note before they went their separate ways. Following the captain, Miguel discover what was on the note; directions to the captain's share of the loot. Miguel ran to the Baron and told him to arrest the captain, to the great confusion of the former. After Miguel repeated his story several times, the Baron was convinced, and went to the captain with his personal guards. When confronted, the captain feigned ignorance and anger, but when the note was discovered, he gave in. The baron sent two men to retrieve the payment, while he, Miguel and the rest of the guards waited for the pirates. When they did appear that night, the Baron waited for them all to get onto the wharf, before telling them to surrender. When they went for their weapons, the ambushers opened fire, cutting them all down. Afterwords the Baron congratulated the men for their excellence. Three days later he called Miguel in his manor, where he presented him with a Specially crafted jacket for his skill in dealing with the problem.He told Miguel that it would be better if he left however, as the captain had many friends in town. To this end, he also allowed Miguel to keep his weapon, a 10mm SMG, along with a small bag of supplies for the trail. In addition to his pay, Miguel set off with these few items once more into the wastes. Private Distributor Venturing south this time, He entered the city of Hueruvo Nache on December 19th, 2256 and booked a room at the Brass Serpent, a cheap tavern. From here he would live and work for the next year, often concurrently. He first spent his time walking the streets and alleys talking in the cultures, watching the dock workers constantly load and unload rafts and ships of all kinds. He was especially drawn to the shipyards where the Duque's Galleys were being built. He would run out of pesos however and couldn't find work that was palatable. He was drinking to this woe when he was approached by another man he recognized from the Serpent. The two began to talk of their troubles for a little while, getting more and more drunk as they did, until the man finally offered a Miguel a job. Miguel accepted it, and then asked what it was. His new partner told him that he brought certain items into the city for those willing to pay. His previous shipment was attacked however, thus resulting in the need of a new guard. Miguel was troubled by this, but had already given his word. That Sunday, February 3rd, Miguel oversaw his first transaction. They met a pair of men in a small cafe, and switched bundles before walking out. Surprised at the easiness of the ordeal, Miguel was even more shocked by his cut of the money. He took to the next few exchanges a little more eagerly each time, until the point he set up meetings himself. His indiscretions would almost catch up to him that May however, with one deal almost being robbed. Luckily for him, he and Raul, his partner, managed to fight them off. It came at the cost of Raul, however who received a fatal wound in the opening shots. Miguel did the only logical thing he could; he took the money and the items (Lipan heirlooms in this case) and fled. He continued after this incident alone for the next six months. After a particularly close chase however, he decided it was time to leave the city. Spending all of his pesos, he bought a cart and filled it with guns, along with a horse and two guards that he trusted, and he set of to make his last deal, in the Distrito Capital. Despite several Comanchero attacks, they made it slightly ahead of expectations. After resting a few days to get the lay of the land, they started towards their rendezvous destination, only to be stopped by soldiers of Les Imperiaux. The Captain in charge demanded to know their destination and cargo. When Miguel informed him however, he yelled an order in French and the soldiers surrounded the small group, arms drawn. The captain then informed them that they were arrested for smuggling, being a Comanchero, and aided the enemies of the Empire. Prison Taken back to Ville Imperiale and given a short show trial, they were quickly thrown into prison. The fact that the guns were taken to support the Imperial wars wasn't lost on Miguel nor was the shooting of his fellows when they tried to flee. He held onto these for the next year and a half, slaving away in the fields under the cruel gaze of the guards. While incarcerated he met many men 'guilty' of many crimes; his cellmates were a murderer, Comanchero, and a deserter from a Papal levy respectively. The prisoners were put on chain-gangs by cells, so Miguel and his fellows often shared stories during their labor. They spent their few breaks teaching each other skills. Miguel learned how to sew, sharpen a knife, and throw a punch in those long days, all of which would serve him throught his life. Growing close over their time together, the prisoners often talked of escape and what they would do once free. They saw their opportunity on March 26, 2258 when a fight broke out on the other side of the field and the guards only had a skeleton crew to quell it. The way open for a short window, the four ran as fast as they could, getting a mile away before anyone noticed they were gone. Resting in a small house, they laughed over their freedom and discussed their future. All were angry over their imprisonment and wanted to get even. Overhearing the montly food shipment was due in a week to pass through the area, they planned to rob it. Fransisco the Comanchero knew a few of his collegues were in the area, so approaching them, he secured some weapons and ammo on a loan. Training briefly, every man was somewhat familiar with their weapon when the caravan came by the next day. They laid in ambush for two hours until the caravan was in the trap. Fransisco fired the first shot, which missed it's mark and alerted the caravan, which then lead to a three hour shoot out that finally saw the ambushers victorious. They took what supplies they could before burning the rest and going back to their hideout. This would mark their transition from escapees to Comancheros. Comanchero The group then headed to nearest settlement (that being a loose term in the ruins) to celebrate. They chose El Madrid Enfermera, a rowdy 'open' cantina often frequented by Comancheros and slavers. There they meet with Fransisco's contact and returned their guns, as well as trading some extra ones for more ammunition. After recovering in the morning, they sought out a suitable hideout in the ruins, finally finding one after two days of searching. From there they launched raids on caravans and lone soldiers, taking their weapons. They would sell these or whatever pieces of value they got in these raids, usually spending it at the cantina. they lived like this for six months until approached by a representative of Horatio Mundez, an up-and-coming Comanchero boss. He offered the four a chance to join his band, and equal status among his men, as well as a more secure base with more luxuries. Conversing only briefly, Miguel and the others accepted and were taken to join their new brothers. They quickly made friends, with the others, and would continue to harass the Imperials for months. Their fun would be brought to end when one of their ambushes was itself ambushed by the Imperials. Attacking the caravan as planned, the trap was sprung when they closed in for the kill. Mundez himself along with several others approached the caravan to finish the guards before looting, but were turned to gore. The reason became clear almost instantly when three squads of Grand Armee regulars appeared out of the nearby buildings firing. Category:Characters Category:Tamaulipas Category:Mexico